


Unwind

by Murderhouselarry



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dan Howell/Phil Lester - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, I am tired, Kissing, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Smut, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Sex, Smut, Yikes, dom!Phil, needy!dan, phanfic, sin - Freeform, stressed dan, sub!dan, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murderhouselarry/pseuds/Murderhouselarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan has a stressful day, Phil helps him unwind yo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwind

Dan had just hit save on his new video when he let out a relieved sigh.   
“done?” Phil asked popping into the room   
“Yeah” Dan spoke softly, He followed Phil out of the room and into the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

Dan then walked into the lounge placing the glass on the table next to Phil before taking a sip.

Dan walked towards Phil knocking his thighs  
apart. He then straddled Phil's lap.

“Hi Dan” Phil chuckled.  
Dan just responded by rutting up into him and taking his shirt in his fists.  
“I want you” Dan grunted.

“All you had to do was ask but here you are jumping on me an-”  
Dan cut Phil off by slamming his lips to phils.  
“Shut up” Dan groaned returning to kiss him more.

Phil kissed back slowly, taking control of the kiss. He brought his hands up to cup his boyfriend's face gently. Phil pushed his tongue into Dan's mouth, licking into it as Dan returns the favor locking their lips over and over again until Phil breaks the kiss with one last peck to Dan's cheek.

Phil pulls away to look at Dan's face but he just buries his head in Phil's neck,wrapping his arms around as well.

Dan starts to place tiny sloppy kisses to Phil's neck before he licks a stripe and gently bites down.

Phil moans pushing a hand through dans hair. Phil feels hands start to undo his belt. Phil brings a hand down to stop Dan.

“Baby what's wrong? We never move this fast.” Phil explains.

“I had a shit day and I just want to stop thinking for a while” Dan responds.

“I'm sorry do you want to talk about it?” Phil offers. 

“Talk about it with your dick up my ass” Dan sasses. “We are literally about to have sex and you're asking me how my day was”

 

“I care about you, I don't like seeing you all anxious like this.” Phil reasons.

“You're sweet Phil but I really want you to get inside me”

Phil sighs “we're taking it slow and then we are going to talk about your day.” 

“Fine whatever” Dan quips visibly annoyed.

Phil roughly grabs Dan's ass making him jump   
“Don't get like that with me Dan” 

Dan lifts his shirt and throws it at Phil.

Phil sternly grips both of Dan's wrists holding him in place. “I said don't get like that with me Daniel” Phil growls his lips touching dans neck.

 

“I'm sorry fuck” Dan moans.  
“You're so hot” 

 

Phil lifts his shirt off and unbuckles his pants shifting them down his legs.

“Strip” Phil ordered 

Dan pulls his sweatpants off along with his boxers.

Phil firmly slaps Dan's ass once capturing his lips in a heated kiss.

“When's the last time you stretched?” Phil whispered.

“Two days ago just skip it us-” Phil cuts him off.  
“Hand me the bottle” 

Dan knows better than to mess with Phil now so he hands him a bottle that they keep in the table side drawer. Phil opens the cap and pours some onto his fingers, warming it up.

He brings one finger to Dan's hole gently easing it in, pushing in and out.  
Dan gasps feeling Phil's finger go deeper.

“Good?” Phil asks   
“Please Phil” Dan wines.

Phil brings another finger to Dan's hole pushing them in and scissoring them. Dan moans when Phil pushes against his prostate.   
Phil keeps a finger there gently massaging it loving dans whimpers. “Phil if you don't get in me I'm gonna cum”

Phil pushes against Dan's spot one more time before removing his fingers.   
Dan gasps at the loss.

“I want you on your back”

Phl shifts himself and Dan before pushing Dan onto his back against the couch.

Phil slips his boxers half way down and moves to crawl between dans spread legs.   
Phil pumps his thick long cock a few times and then reaches for a condom. Dan watches with his lip between his teeth, his hole clenching around nothing.

Phil slips the condom on and drizzles a fair amount of lube on his cock pumping himself one more time.  
He positions himself at dan's entrance one hand on dan's knee.

Phil looks up at Dan to see him staring intently at him. “Dan I swear you and that face of yours will be the death of me”

“C’mon Phil”

Phil gently pushes into Dan watching his face for any signs of discomfort but only finding pleasure. He waits for Dan to adjust before slowly pulling out and thrusting back in “Phil fuck” Dan moans, eyes shut in bliss.

Phil rolls his hips back And forth quickly finding a rhythm.  
Dan pants and moans as Phil speeds up his thrusts “how's that feel baby is that good?” Phil asks holding back moans of his own. “So so good Phil fucking hell” 

As Phils thrusts start to become erratic he feels a tightening in his stomach. “Oh ggod Dan”

Phil thrusts extra fast hitting Dans spot. Dans back arched off the couch as he nearly screams. “Phil I'm gonna cum” Dan gasps.

Phil pushes one last time before he releases into the condom and his orgasam hits him hard.  
Phil continues to push in and out of Dan and reaches around to pump him with his thrusts   
“Oh my god Phil” Dan moans one last time before cum spurts out from his dick and breathlessly his orgasm overtakes him. 

Phil pulls out gently and removes the condom.

“That was good” Phil says still coming down.

“Thank you baby” Dan sighs placing a kiss to Phils chest. 

“Anytime, glad I could help you unwind”

“Love you Phil”

“Hm I love you too were still talking about your crap day after we rest a bit”


End file.
